Papa!
by Land of Parchment and Ink
Summary: "A single father and his adopted son in their natural habitat." A collection of one-shots regarding the lives of Corazon and Law. Humor, fluff, and Cora-san's clumsiness, with a hint of feels peeking from the corner. Daddy!Corazon. Baby!Law. Rated T for language. AU. Credits to YAMpopo(Tumblr) for the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

><p><em> First Word<em>

He was a first-time father to a child that really wasn't his own.

Rocinante, best known as Corazon by his elder brother's friends, was slumped on the couch sleepily. He was close to dozing off but the constant 'thump-thump-thump' on the wooden floor prevented him from doing so. A mop of raven hair darted to and fro within his line of vision, tired eyes following with their gaze where the downy locks were going. Corazon stifled a yawn and straightened up from his seat, the corners of his lips tugging up in a smile as the small face of the other occupant of his house looked at him with a frown.

"Oi, don't look at me like that, Law!"Corazon said as he stood up and approached the six month-old baby. He stopped in front of Law and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I've washed the dishes, did the laundry, and bought you that polar bear plushie! Don't give me that look as if I'm forgetting something!"

Law narrowed his grey eyes at Corazon's last sentence. The blond blinked and knelt in front of the baby.

"What? I... forgot something?"

As a response, the baby tugged Corazon's pinky finger once before proceeding to crawl towards the couch. The blond followed Law dutifully and watched as the baby settled in front of the couch, pointed at the television and whined while doing so. Corazon ooh-ed in understanding and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table. He turned the television on and switched from the sports channel to the kiddie shows. Law whined angrily to the older male's amusement and switched to the channel showing Doflamingo's favorite anime. Law clapped his small, chubby hands and squealed happily as the hero of the show appeared on screen. Corazon watched as the hero's arm stretched meters in length to retrieve his funny straw hat.

Corazon first saw Law in front of the local church, the infant lying inside a basket and a note clutched in his tiny fist. The church was closed that day, and when the blond heard pitiful sobs from the basket, he went to investigate and saw the baby in it. It was winter, the snow falling in sheets. Who in their right minds would leave a vulnerable baby outside and exposed to the elements?

Compassion filling his heart, Corazon took the poor baby home with him. When weeks passed and no one claimed the three month-old infant named Trafalgar Law(as was written on the note the babe was clutching when Corazon first saw him), the blond decided to raise the child himself and give the little one the love he deserved.

In all honesty, Corazon had no trouble raising the baby. Law was a quiet infant, only crying when he got hurt or when his guardian's clumsiness lead to the older male truly hurting himself in the process. He almost never whined, only except when Corazon forgot something he deemed important, when he was being annoyed in purpose, or when he was not fed and put to sleep on time. When he wanted attention for himself, Law would only need to tug on whatever piece of fabric or limb of Corazon within his stubby fingers' reach. Law would only be throwing a tantrum if he did not get a good night's rest or his afternoon nap and that was rare since Corazon was trying his very best to be attentive to the baby's needs.

Like what the blond was doing right now.

Corazon chuckled when baby Law cooed up at him, short chubby arms raised as a plea to be carried. The blond grinned and gladly obliged, picking up the infant and settling him on his lap. Law immediately grasped the tassels of Corazon's hat and tugged the heart-shaped tails as he resumed watching the show. The blond bounced his knees whenever the hero jumped and ran away from the people chasing him and 'dropped' Law between his legs when the rubber man jumped from a particularly high building. Law squealed and laughed at his guardian's shenanigans happily before babbling in rapid baby talk.

"D'you like it, Law?"asked Corazon with a wide grin. The baby responded with his infant speech, the sound making no words at all. The blond chuckled and nodded as if he understood the baby's babble when the latter looked up at him.

It had been three months since Corazon took Law with him but the baby still haven't managed to make just a single coherent word. Corazon knew that he shouldn't rush for things to happen, but he was far too excited to drop the idea of the baby calling him papa or dad or some other variant of the word 'father'.

_Guess I'll just have to wait, then._

And wait he did.

+.+

Corazon got home early in the morning after working graveyard shift(his workmate was sick and, being the 'kind' friend he was, accepted the order to fill up the post until his friend was fit to work again). He was very tired and wanted nothing but to flop down on his bed for a well-deserved rest. But first, he must pick up Law from one of his neighbors, call up someone willing to take care of him while Corazon rests, and make sure that the baby would be well taken care of by whoever babysitter that would come.

The blond made his way towards one of his neighbors' house and rang the doorbell, almost falling asleep on the spot due to exhaustion while he waited. The door was opened a few seconds later and Corazon was greeted by Jora who was smiling sweetly, lifting a scowling Law. The blond blinked at the sight of the baby's displeased face before looking at Jora questioningly.

"Jora, what...?"

The older woman's smile widened and kissed Law on the cheek to which the infant scowled at. "He wanted to watch that show you told me he loves yesterday, but I didn't let him! It's not right to expose this sweet little boy to violence at such a young age. How dare you?!"Jora reprimanded him.

"Doffy made Law watch it one time and since then..."

"Looks like I have to tell him off for doing it, then!"said Jora, referring to Corazon's elder brother. She then turned to Law and kissed the baby's cheeks again. "Poor little cutie, mama Jora will make sure you'll grow up to be such a sweetheart!"

Law's little face scrunched up and leaned his upper body towards Corazon, his tiny hands making grabbing motions as a sign that he wanted to be taken away from the older woman this instant. The blond grinned and gently took the baby from Jora. Law quickly grasped fistfuls of Corazon's shirt and snuggled against his chest, a contented sigh escaping his lips. The action alone pulled at the blond's heartstrings and he quickly kissed the top of the baby's _- _'his' baby's _-_ head. He glanced back at Jora who was watching the whole thing and offered the older woman a grateful smile.

"Thanks for looking after him, Jora,"said Corazon gratefully to which the older woman smiled widely at.

"Ah, no worries, Corazon,"she replied graciously. "If you ever need someone to look after Law again, you're free to come to me anytime!"

"Sure, thanks again!"

Law gave a pitiful whine as his own response, causing Jora to laugh again.

After exchanging goodbyes with the woman, Corazon headed off to his house with Law in tow. The baby clearly did not like being left at Jora's; the older woman can be irritating sometimes with her overly-affectionate gestures. He felt sorry for Law having to endure it last night.

"Ah... sorry, Law, but Jora's the only neighbor available last night. I wasn't able to drop you off at Doffy's 'cos he was so busy these past few days,"he told the baby who was looking up at him with wide grey eyes. "Don't worry, though! Bastille told me he'll be back next night, so I won't be doing graveyard shifts anymore! Besides, I'm gonna be leaving that kind of work soon. I set fire on my apron last night when I was stir-frying!" Corazon laughed, remembering his clumsiness and where it led him last night at work. He guessed trying his hand as a cook at old man Zeff's restaurant was totally not for him.

Law's brows furrowed while Corazon spoke. When his guardian reached the apron part, the baby opened his mouth and said something that made Corazon stop from speaking and walking.

"What's that, Law?"Corazon asked, his eyes wide with surprise. Did Law just say...

"Pa..."the baby repeated, reaching out a small hand and patting Corazon's cheek. Excitement filled the male and he lifted the baby up to fully meet the latter's gaze. Corazon's eyes filled with tears, his cheeks turning pink and his heart filling with warmth with the prospect of being called 'Papa' by his adopted little angel.

"...pa!"he finished for the infant happily. Corazon beamed and kissed Law's cheek. "Say it again, say it again! It's gonna be your first word, I'm gonna put it in your baby book when we get home! Say it again!"he practically begged, eyes sparkling joyfully.

Law happily squealed at the attention, clapped his tiny hands, poked Corazon's right cheek repeatedly and cheerfully said...

"_Baka_!"

And thus Corazon blissfully scribbled on Law's baby book the word _baka_, stupid in English, as his little angel's first word. Underneath it and within a parenthesis was the sentence, "Papa was a _baka_ for setting his apron on fire".

* * *

><p><em>I still haven't moved on about Cora-san's death. <em>

_Why not fill the fandom with happy Family!CoraLaw?_

_Aye, I'd like that. *smiles*_

_This compilation is open for requests. Just tell me in the review or via PM what you'd like to see between the two and I'll pick up the fluffiest and write them down. *thumbs up*_

_FAMILY!CORALAW FOREVER_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I still do not own One Piece. Not even Law or Cora-san... *gets depressed*

Guest - There is no forever... THERE IS ONLY FAMILY!CORALAW! *laughs evilly with flames crackling in the background*

Guest: pharoah999 - T-Thank you! Ah, one of 'em is the sole focus of this chapter... Law's first day of school with a twist, as Velonica14 requested!

MiKaGu - Chapter three will be focused on your request... I just can't seem to put the right words together for it. I was actually gonna start the other night but when I got hold of my writing tools, the words and imagination escaped me. Bad brain, bad! *pokes my forehead repeatedly*

As requested by Velonica14: _"Law going to kindergarten and getting scared (or something) and its up to Cora to convince Law."_

I hope you'll like how your request turned out to be, Velonica14! And I hope you'll like this chapter too, dear readers! *smiles hopefully*

* * *

><p><em>Kindergarten<em>

_"No!"_

_"But Law, you should go to school!"_

_"I don't wanna!"_

It had been a whole month of arguing and persuading five year-old Law into going to school and Corazon must say that he was surprised when his child displayed quite a stubborn disapproval of not wanting to go when he first broached the topic. The young adoptive father wisely pointed out that going to school will teach Law things he could never educate the child, but his son refused to see reason and acted as if Corazon just made the craziest idea ever conceived by someone.

Corazon sighed as he buttoned Law's coat, his child's face set in a deep frown. This was supposed to be an exciting day since it would be his son's first day at kindergarten, but the child's sulking was slowly ruining the mood. The blond remembered how Law begged to be sent to school last year, so what made his little son had a change of heart now that he reached the appropriate age to go to school?

"Okay, I'm done,"said Corazon, smoothed out the small creases on the little boy's coat, and held his child at arm's length to look him over. The blond could not stop the proud smile from appearing on his face as he gazed at Law in his little white coat, red tie, blue shorts, and yellow shoes. Time flew so fast and now his little angel was now a grown up and on his first day of school!

Before he got struck by fatherly feels and actually shed tears of pride and happiness, Corazon handed Law the spotted furry hat the child adored so much. When the boy jammed it on top of his raven head, the blond stood up and grabbed his little black backpack and took the wee one's tiny hand with his large one.

"C'mon, time to go to school."

Just as the last word slipped past his lips, Law's face scrunched up and lowered the hat to cover his face. Corazon knew the action too well; it was a sign that his son was about to cry. There had been quite a few times when Law did this, like after Corazon picked the child up at Jora's whenever he left for something important (which became rare as his little one grew up) and when the child almost got run over by a speeding car and Corazon almost ended up being thrown to jail for beating the drunk driver as if Law's very life depended on it. The blond sighed and squatted in front of his son, his hands gently landing on the little one's shaking shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong? Law, what_-_"

"C-Can we just stay here?"Law sobbed quietly, pulling his hat lower to his tear-streaked face. "I-I-I promise I'll be good!"

"But this is your first day_-_"

"I won't get mad anymore if you leave me at Jora's! I promise! I pinky promise!"he all but yelled desperately, holding up his tiny pinky finger for Corazon to see.

Corazon gently pried Law's hand off his hat and made the child face him. His son looked up at him imploringly, wide grey eyes filled with tears. The blond sighed and proceeded to wipe the tears off his little one's face with his thumbs before pulling Law close to him. Why was his child so hell-bent into not going to school that he was suddenly so willing to be left at the house of the woman he disliked for her irritating coddling so much?

The blond gazed at his little son softly, running long fingers on the child's back in an attempt to comfort the child. It worked, for Law's tears were reduced to tiny sobs and chokes.

"Why don't you want to go to school, little one?"Corazon asked moments later when his son regained his breath, his eyes locked with the child's. Law lowered his face and fiddled with the tassels on the blond's hat, sobs still racking his small frame. He shook his head repeatedly and murmured something intelligible. Corazon, however, was sure that he caught the words "won't", "like" and "me". He continued to rub the child's back in a soothing manner and cuddled the boy closer to him until the latter's hatted head was resting on his broad chest.

"You know you can tell papa anything, and papa promises that he won't tell anyone if you want it a secret,"he assured his son and gave the latter a smile. Law looked up at him albeit warily and held his pinky up at his face once more.

"Y-You promise? Pinky promise?"Law asked, looking hopeful.

Corazon nodded solemnly and hooked his pinky with Law's. He gave it a light shake. "Papa promises. Tell me?"

Law looked around first as if someone might be eavesdropping before he stood on his toes and whispered in Corazon's ear, "T-They won't like me and I'm scared..."

Corazon's face filled with understanding. Of course, he should have expected that his child might suddenly harbor insecurities and fear towards other people. The blond should have thought of those when he himself experienced the same when he first went to school. Doflamingo was there and helped their parents to encourage him back then and now that Law was facing the same fear he had when he was five, Corazon vowed to do exactly the same for this little boy in his arms.

"Bull_-_ frogs,"Corazon blurted, managing to correct himself in the last second. _Don't say bad words in front of him, blockhead_, he mentally berated himself. "What's there not to like about you? Uncle Doffy likes you, grandpas Homing and Sengoku likes you, grandma..."and Corazon went on a list of people who adored his little angel as clear as day. "And don't forget, papa Cora not just likes you, he loves you lots and lots! I'm sure everyone at school will like you so much, too!"

Law seemed to contemplate this as he chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. When he looked back up at him, Corazon gave his child a reassuring and encouraging smile.

"A-Are you sure?"

Corazon smiled broadly and crossed his heart. "Very sure! Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie!"he assured his son.

"But I don't really wanna go..."

It was then Corazon realised that he needed to give Law more than a reassurance that his fellow kids and the teacher will like him. The gears in his mind started to turn and exactly seven seconds later, an idea proudly presented itself to the young father.

"Remember that stuffed bear we saw at the toy shop the other day?"Corazon asked the child. When Law's eyes gleamed at the memory of the white fluffy bear, the blond knew that he got his son interested.

"The white fluffy one?"Law asked back, tears instantly forgotten. He tugged Corazon's shirt as a smile slowly worked its way on his lips. "With soft furries and the funny orange bow that can be removed said the shop owner?"

Corazon stuck out his lower lip in mock thought, his head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed slightly. He then looked at Law, fighting the urge to sport a victorious smile on his face. "Hmm, maybe..."

His raven-haired wonder unwittingly took the bait and smiled widely at Corazon. "The one this big_-_" _-_ the child opened his short arms as wide as he could _-_ "_-_and as tall as you?!"

The blond gave a loud gasp as if he finally got what the child was thinking despite him being the one to bring the topic up. "Ooh, yeah, that one! Very good, Law!" To his amusement, the child bounced on the balls of his little feet and gave an excited squeal.

"What about it, what about it?"his son asked eagerly, eyes shining hopefully.

"Well,"Corazon lowered his voice conspiratorially and touched his forehead with his child's, the little one's hat becoming askew. "I'm gonna buy that huge, fluffy plushie and give it to someone if he promises he won't be scared anymore and will go to school..."

Law gasped and searched Corazon's eyes for a hint of a lie, wide grey orbs shining with trust and hope when he found none. He cupped his father's cheeks with his small hands and spoke in a hushed tone. "If I go to school and be a... _kindergarten_, you'll buy the bearsie for me?"

_Oh, yes, yes, it's freaking working! Fuck yeah!_ Corazon nodded and flashed his adorable son a wide, triumphant smile. "Of course I will!"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Wow..."Law breathed, amazed and excited at his father's confirmation. With a new resolve visible on his face (and the thought of the huge fluffy bear finally belonging to him), the five year-old took the little backpack from his father and proceeded to march towards the door. "If Papa says people will like me and that he'll get the bearsie for me, then Law will be brave and go to school and be a _kindergarten_ and be a good boy he is!"the child proclaimed, giving his father a wide happy grin so much like the blond's.

Yes, finally little Law has agreed to go to school! Corazon's lower lip trembled as his little son's words ran in a loop in his head, especially the promise of being a good, brave boy. His little angel trusted him ("Of course he does, stupid!") and the blond could swear that his heart would burst with happiness.

Oddly enough, Corazon could hear his elder brother's voice saying, _"Here come the waterworks in three... two... one..."_

In a few strides and one swift motion, Corazon scooped his beloved, raven-haired son up in his arms and pressed his cheek against the child's, happy tears pouring down his face like a waterfall.

"LAW!"

His bright, grey-eyed wonder responded with a hug and a happy laugh.

"I hope teacher will let me dissect frogs if they have any!"

_Oh, dear..._

+.+

Corazon was enjoying a nice cup of sweet tea when his phone rang. He checked it and saw that his elder brother was calling. Curious as to why Doflamingo was contacting him at such an early hour (it was only nine in the morning, surely the elder Donquixote brother was supposed to be still in bed), Corazon answered.

"Morning, Doffy."

"Yeah, g'd morning, Roci,"his brother answered groggily.

Corazon raised an eyebrow, a grin slowly appearing on his face. "You're up early. What a surprise(!)"

Doflamingo cursed, sounding miffed. "I'm supposed to be up earlier than this, but my fucking alarm clock decided to be an ass. Anyway, it's Law's first day of school today, eh?"

"Yeah, took him over earlier."

"Wait, I thought he doesn't want to go to school?"asked Doflamingo curiously. Corazon smiled widely as if his brother could see.

"I managed to convince him like what you did to me when we were kids,"the younger Donquixote answered proudly. Doflamingo chuckled.

"Nice to know you learned something from me. You bribed him when your reassurances didn't work, right?"

"I think I did,"Corazon answered slowly, grin widening when Doflamingo's chuckles transformed into boisterous laughter.

"And there you were, saying how much of a bad influence I was..."

The brothers' conversation then turned to their parents when Corazon asked about their mother's condition. She had been ill last week and he was ever so relieved when his elder brother informed him that she was now well. Corazon offered a silent thanks to God before asking about their father's well-being.

"Hey, Rocinante,"Doflamingo said all of a sudden, voice becoming serious. Corazon tensed, the fact that his elder brother used his full name alerting him even more.

"What?"

"What if Law's crying in school because you left him?"

There was a moment of silence. A mental image of Law crying quietly in the corner while frantically searching the room with his frightened gaze for his father flashed in Corazon's head. What if Law's promise of being brave was just a facade? The blond opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, an imaginary lump forming in his throat. Why hadn't he thought of that?!

Doflamingo's laughter broke the trance Corazon found himself in. The young father jerked at the sound, holding the phone away from his ear until his brother finished laughing.

"Fufuffu, I was just kidding, Roci! Damn, you went quiet in an instant!"

But Doflamingo's voice was far too distant for Corazon. The image of Law crying clung persistently in his mind as he scrambled to get his car keys and dashed towards the door. In his haste, Corazon tripped on his feet ale crashed against the wall, keys flying out of his reach but the phone remaining clutched in his hand.

"Holy shit, I was just kidding, Roci!"Doflamingo gasped in the other line, roaring with laughter. "Don't tell me you actually fell for it?"

Face beet red with embarrassment and urgency, Corazon got up, picked the keys, and made his way towards the garage, deeply annoyed at his brother and worried for his son.

"Fuck you, Doffy!"he all but yelled angrily and ended the call. But before he could, his brother's laughter rang once more.

"Love ya too, Roci!"

Corazon could not help but smile at that, annoyance for his brother dissipating instantly. But when the image of Law crying quietly and searching for his popped in his head yet again, Corazon quickly got in his car and started the engine.

"Papa's coming, Law. With the huge bearsie just for you!"

* * *

><p><em>The last part's actually a bonus. I wanna see how Cora-san would react if Doflamingo teases him about baby Law. *grins*<em>

_What do you guys think? Tell me in the review section if you have the time! *grins widely*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own One Piece. *gets depressed*

BatmanSwim2016 – Yeah, why did Cora-san have to die? *bawls*

gdesertsand – Ah, thank you for reading and reviewing! *smiles widely*

Kiramurk – Thank you! Of course this story will continue as long as people love Family!CoraLaw!

snake-t0ngue – Sure I'll keep going!

13kuroineko – I reacted the same after rereading chapter two. PAPA CORA AND BABY LAW ARE SO CUTE ASDFGHKJTPYKKTPOH ! I'll continue this and I'm glad you've got a soft spot for family feels and shenanigans! *hugs you*

Guest – Thank you! (I take it you're the same 'Guest' from before? *smiles*)

justaCupcake – Thank you for reading and reviewing!

To MiKaGu – Sorry for making you wait! Here's your request. I'm not quite pleased with it, but I hope you'll still like it nonetheless. Sorry again for the long wait! *bows apologetically over and over*

As requested by MiKaGu: _"__Cora & Law being protective of each other. Something about Corazon with his doting mother hen overprotectiveness towards Law and little Law in his own way taking care and fussing about his Papa Cora."_

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes if you see some in this chapter, please... *fidgets*

And for Corazon/Rocinante and Doflamingo fangirls, may I present to you the Donquixote brothers wearing nothing but... *drumroll*

...but...

*drumroll intensifies*

*cymbals clanging*

SWIMMING TRUNKS(in the first part of this chapter)!

*author hides in the closet*

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><em>Acts of Protection<em>

_(In a Young Father and a Baby's Perception)_

It was a fine Sunday morning. Corazon was lounging on a lawn chair, wearing nothing but red swimming trunks and a glass of orange juice in hand. The blond smiled; he really should be relaxing like this more often.

Gleeful laughter reached his ears and Corazon's smile widened as he gazed at the source. Enjoying a nice dip in the pool was his elder brother Doflamingo and one and a half year-old Law. Corazon watched as his brother guided his son in the pool, whisking water on the little one's face making Law shriek loudly with laughter. When Doflamingo sprayed quite a lot of water on Law's little face, Corazon straightened from his seat with a slight frown on his face.

"Oi, Doffy, not too much!"the younger blond said, causing the two to look at him. "Law might_—_"

"Aw, come on, Roci! We're just playing!"Doflamingo replied and gazed at the child with a wide grin. "Right, Law?"

The baby giggled when Doflamingo gently flicked his button nose and nodded. "Pwaying, more water!"Law demanded, batting his floater with tiny hands.

"See? Law said it himself, we're just playing! So stop worrying and come join us!"

Corazon pouted and leaned back on his seat. "Later. But just be careful with Law or else we won't be visiting you for a year,"he threatened half-seriously. Doflamingo only laughed.

"Empty threat, baby brother,"the older blond cackled and resumed playing with his nephew.

Corazon actually enjoyed a moment of peace and relaxation until he heard Law squealed rather loudly for his liking. The younger Donquixote's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets upon seeing Law out of the floater who was trying his very best in clinging to Doflamingo, short chubby arms wrapped around the older male's in a death grip. Corazon felt faint_ –_ he completely failed to notice the identical triumphant grins on his brother's and son's faces.

The young father bolted out of his seat and quickly made his way towards the pool, only to trip on his own foot and crash in the water with a loud splash. Corazon righted himself, spluttering and gasping for air as he waded towards Doflamingo and Law. The two were looking at him with wide eyes, surprise at what happened until Doflamingo's raucous laughter rang in the place.

"What the hell, Roci?! Lucky you fell face first in the water or else you might've gotten yourself real hurt!"the older blond exclaimed, broad shoulders still shaking with mirth.

Corazon held his head high and huffed indignantly in an attempt to salvage his dignity, cheeks red with barely-concealed embarrassment. Really now, what was there to be ashamed in front of his very own brother witnessed his clumsiness on a daily basis from childhood up to now? But still…

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Doffy?"the young father shot back angrily, looking pointedly between his brother, his son, and the position the two were in. To add fuel to the fire, Doflamingo actually had the decency to look confused.

"Last time I checked, I'm playing with your son,"Doflamingo replied slowly. Corazon narrowed his eyes at his elder brother.

"Doffy…"the younger blond growled, grabbing the abandoned bear-patterned floater and making a show of waving it at his brother's face.

Doflamingo took the hint and raised a golden brow. "I'm only teaching my nephew how to swim. Do you honestly think that I'll let him drown?"

Corazon gritted his teeth and shoved the floater on Doflamingo's free hand. "Put my son back here this instant. Better yet, give him back to me,"he said, voice deadly calm. Doflamingo only held Law closer, rubbing the baby's back soothingly when the latter whimpered quietly. The younger blond noticed his son's distress and bit his lower lip, brows knitting with concern.

Doflamingo sighed. "You know I won't hurt nor let your son come to harm, Rocinante,"the older blond reminded his younger brother exasperatedly.

The younger Donquixote fought the wince from showing on his face when Doflamingo's words started to sink in. He looked at his son who was gazing back at him worriedly, wondering what made his father angry. Of course Corazon should've known better, Doflamingo himself supported him in adopting Law a year and a half back. What in the world made him think that his very own brother would let the child he came to adore come to any harm?

_Stop overreacting, _Corazon told himself. But he could not help it. His heart told him repeatedly that no harm would come to Law as long as he's around, but a traitorous part of his mind kept on saying that he cannot always do everything and that he was bound to fail one way or another. As Law grew up, Corazon turned more and more into a panicked and overprotective mess whenever his child displayed a hint of distress. The young father knew he _must_ not let his son come to harm, it was a vow he made when no one claimed the poor abandoned infant he found in front of the church in the middle of the wintry season.

Corazon shot his elder brother an apologetic look, shoulders drooping. "I know. Sorry, I overreacted and…"

Doflamingo grinned brightly with understanding. "No need to apologize. I'd probably be the same if I was the one who adopted Law and whenever you're around with him. Your clumsiness knows no bounds… hahaha!"the older male exclaimed in good humor.

Corazon gave his brother a look of mock hurt. "That's just mean_— _Doffy, no!"he yelled fretfully when his brother tossed Law in the air and caught the baby who was shrieking with laughter and demanding to be tossed again. Corazon frantically made a grab for his son but Doflamingo beat him to it. "Doffy, stop that! What if you dropped him?!"

His brother grinned his trademark shit-eating grin. "I won't drop him. And besides, he'll fall in the water, no harm_—_"

"Give me back my son, Donquixote Doflamingo!"

"Fine, fine."

Doflamingo made a show of handing Law to Corazon…

…only to pull back and toss the giggling toddler in the air again.

Corazon was quicker this time. He caught Law carefully and hugged his son close to his chest, mindful not to squish the still-giggling one and a half year-old in his arms. Corazon's heart rammed wildly in his chest, deaf to his son's happy giggling.

"That's it, Doffy,"he snapped at his brother, panting for air. "I won't entrust my son to you when we go swimming again. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!"

Doflamingo snorted with laughter. "No, dear brother, of course not. However,"he crossed his tanned arms over his broad chest and gave Corazon a wicked grin. "Law would be the one to decide on that."

The two adults looked at the baby who was grinning from ear to ear. Law opened his mouth and gave the verdict, making Corazon desperately wail loudly for the entire neighborhood to hear.

"Unca Doffy, toss! Law fly like faminko!"

+.+

Two hours after the swimming incident (Corazon still moped about Doflamingo ever managing to _seduce_ baby Law into giving the younger blond his daily dose of panicking and being overprotective), the Donquixote brothers and their young charge were now spending their time in the kitchen, the adults trying their best to feed the baby. Law, however, refused point-blank to eat the green mulch in the little bowl Corazon was holding and offering the child with. The young father, on the other hand, was not one to giving up so easily knowing that his son was hungry and would have to eat one way or another.

Corazon scratched his head and looked at his elder brother who shrugged in return. Law liked vegetables; maybe the baby was just not in the mood to eat some this time. Still…

"Come on, Law. You've got to eat,"the young father said, urging his son as he showed the little one the contents of the bowl. Corazon spooned some and aimed it in front of the pouting baby, a smile on his lips. "It's lettuce, you know… You like lettuce, right?"

Law eyed the spoon blankly, lips still in a pout. Moments later, the child opened his small mouth and proceeded to give in and eat. Corazon watched proudly as Law chewed and swallowed before opening his mouth for more. Unlike other children his age, Law loved vegetables and was not picky when served with any variant. At first, the child, like any other children out there, was reluctant in eating the mulch that was the crushed and blended vegetable in its unappetizing green color. Corazon remembered how Law looked at the food with disgust, only hesitantly taking a bite when the blond took one himself and proclaimed how tasty it was with a happy look on his face (the young father prided himself in being a good actor; the stuff tasted horrible). He could not actually believe his luck when the infant agreed and asked for more.

Corazon and Doflamingo shared a knowing grin when Law reached a small hand forward and made grabbing motions toward the spoon. The younger blond chuckled and gazed at his son, amused.

"You want to eat on your own?"he asked his son, eyebrows raised. Law bobbed his raven head enthusiastically.

"Peese? Wan' feed myself,"the child replied, giving his father his very best puppy dog eyes.

Corazon aaw-ed at the adorable sight and completely gave in to his son's request. He placed the bowl on the table and handed Law the spoon which the child quickly grasped.

"Yo, Doffy!"called a voice from the living room. The Donquixote brothers tore their gazes from the happily-eating child on the table to look at the newcomer who made his way towards the siblings. Dressed in his usual coat, flamboyant shirt and pants and shoes, and a hat perched jauntily on top of his head, Diamante grinned widely at the brothers and greeted Doflamingo with a quick hug. The newcomer did the same with Corazon and ruffled the younger male's shaggy blond hair. Corazon rolled his eyes and lightly swatted the newcomer's hand off him.

"What brought you here, Diamante?"Doflamingo asked, grinning as he looked at one of his best friends.

The man flipped his long wavy hair carelessly and gave a light shrug. "Just visiting, is all. Oh, and I just want to return a book or two I borrowed last week,"Diamante replied, producing two books from within his coat and handing it to his friend. He gazed at Corazon and grinned. "Long time no see, Corazon! I see you've brought your little son."

The younger blond crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the older male with a small grin. "He wants to visit his uncle. I can't say no to him now, can I?

Diamante laughed. "Ah, trying to be a doting father, little clumsy Corazon?"

"Diamante,"Doflamingo said, a light hint of warning in his voice.

Corazon, however, let the jibe slide like water off a duck's back. Ever since he became Doflamingo's friend, Diamante always picked on Corazon's clumsiness. The younger Donquixote understandably felt angry during the first bouts of teasing but as time passed he learned how to ignore Diamante's words, thinking that the older male would soon tire with his teasing. But it seemed that Diamante got too used with it and never bothered if Corazon ignored the words with utter normalcy as if they were spoken by a five year-old trying his very best to annoy an adult but failing.

"That's what any loving father should do, right?"Corazon asked back, grin still plastered on his face. Diamante narrowed his eyes and occupied the chair across Law, piercing blue eyes studying the quietly eating boy.

"Sweet,"the man sang, grinning widely at the child.

Doflamingo pulled himself off the counter and headed out of the kitchen. "I'll just take these back in the library,"said the older Donquixote before he left. Corazon nodded his head once before looking back at Diamante when the latter cleared his throat.

"You know, I still wonder how you survive living in this world with that absurd clumsiness of yours,"the older male started once Doflamingo was out of earshot, grin becoming quite nasty.

Corazon sighed and gave Diamante a knowing look. He knew that this particular friend of Doflamingo's did not like him much. Diamante claimed Corazon to be too soft and kind but really now, the younger blond never cared about Diamante's dislike of him. Well at least the older male only disliked those qualities and not hated them. Corazon was not existing to please everybody anyway.

"Truth be told, I got worried when you decided to adopt Law and that Doffy actually supported you with it. Looking at your son now, I can't help but wonder how the little one survived all this time."

The young father frowned at the man's words. "It's as if I'd let Law get hurt,"he snorted, gazing at Diamante through narrowed eyes.

Diamante's grin turned predatory, knowing that he was finally getting under the younger Donquixote's skin. "Oh yes, as if. How stupid of me. But you know, with your clumsiness, you could've actually gotten the child into more harm than good! It's a miracle he's still alive under your care!"

Now that was way below the belt.

Before Corazon could react as Diamante deliberately or not put a toe out of the line by involving Law, something zoomed past the table and hit the long-haired man full on the face. Surprised, Diamante lifted a hand to check what had hit him and saw that it was the tiny plastic bowl containing crushed lettuce. Both him and Corazon looked at the perpetrator and saw one and a half year-old Law glaring as hard as he could at Diamante.

"You meanie!"the child yelled angrily, pounding small fists on his highchair's table. "Why you make Papa Cowa mad? Papa Cowa not bad, he not hurt Law! You the bad one! You make my papa mad!"

Corazon quickly made his way towards his fuming son and lifted the child, holding Law close to his chest. Law's gaze still remained locked at Diamante, grey eyes burning with anger. It was clear that his son was defending him without needing to ask what was wrong or why he was starting to get upset. The young father seriously started to wonder just what he did in his life, what decision he made in the past, to deserve such a protective son. Really now, was Law not scared of Diamante?

The older male suddenly burst out laughing as he wiped the mulch off his face. He gazed at both father and son, a wide amused smile on his lips. "You got yourself a brave little boy, Corazon! Can't believe you raised him well…"

Corazon watched Diamante stood up from his seat and washed the crushed vegetable off his face on the sink. The blond looked back at Law when he felt a small hand patting his cheek gently, a smile slowly making its way on his lips when his son gazed up at him softly.

"You not a bad papa, Papa Cowa,"the baby told him reassuringly, grey eyes wide with surety. Unca Mante the bad one. He make you mad. Law no like him. Law wuv Papa Cowa, 'kay? I wuv you."

Holy shit. Now Corazon wanted to cry with utter happiness because of Law's sincere words.

"Law pwotect Papa Cowa. I pwomise, because Papa Cowa pwotect Law too. Oh-kay?"

Corazon kissed his son's forehead and fought the happy tears from falling down his cheeks. "Okay. Okay…"

"Ah, you do that, little Law. Protect your Papa Cowa from a meanie like me,"Diamante said good-naturedly with a laugh. Father and son looked at the older male in unison, Corazon grinning and Law scowling. The man grinned at the baby and approached the two to give the child a playful yet gentle flick on the nose. Law blinked at the action, looking as if he was expecting for Diamante to hit him or something. The baby looked up at the man quietly, his grip on his father's shirt tightening. "Be a good boy now, hm? Clever and brave one…"

Law buried his face on his father's chest then peeked up at Diamante with a small grin. The older male laughed and ruffled the baby's raven locks.

"Guess I won't be teasing you often, clumsy Corazon. Who would have thought you've got nice parenting skills?"said Diamante in a congratulatory manner, grinning down at the young father with approval.

Corazon opened his mouth to reply but Doflamingo's voice beat him to speaking first.

"Why do you have crushed lettuce on your hat, Diamante? And why is my table and floor splattered with the green mess?"

The three adults gazed at the mess with expressions of varying degrees. Three pairs of eyes then settled on the giggling infant in his father's arms, grey orbs glinting with pride.

"Law pwotect Papa Cowa f'om bad man!"the baby proclaimed loudly, finger pointed at Diamante who made his 'Papa Cowa mad'.

Corazon could only grin widely at Law's words, heart filled to the brim with love and pride for his wonderful little angel.

* * *

><p><em>Er, can a year and a half baby speak like Law here already? Not sure myself, but Law here's a badass baby so he can string words together already and speak as much as he could. *slaps self repeatedly*<em>

_Tell me what you guys think of this chapter if you have the time!_

_...and you can tell me what you'd like to see. I'll pick the funniest and fluffiest. *thumbs up*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The last time I checked, One Piece's still not mine. And we wept, precious…

13kuroineko - Your review really made me giggle, especially the part _ DOFFY'S IN TRUNKS _followed by _*heavy breathing* _You can guess what color Doffy's trunks were. CLUE: The word starts with the letter P and ends with K. *snickers* Ehehe, thank you for reading and reviewing! And sure, I look forward to new chapters and ideas, too! *hugs you back*

Cassie - Ah, thank you! And thank you for reading and reviewing! Hm, little Law's reaction when Corazon brings a girl he's dating in the house? O. M. G. That's gonna be filled with curious little Law asking if he's gonna have a mommy. Or worse, little Law throwing a tantrum and proclaiming that he doesn't need a mommy because Papa Cora is enough for him. Ooh, too many possibilities! *rub hands together* *grins evilly*

Jackie - *sobs happily* Thank you so much! I'm glad the previous chapter made you smile... *sniffs* And I'm glad that Doffy and Roci's awesome brotherhood and baby Law made you happy... *sniffs again* Ah, so nice to know that! *tackle hugs you*

Guest - Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked the brotherhood. There'll be more to come in the future chapters! *grins*

Again, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake you'll see. I hope I proofread this chapter perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>A Not So Abnormal Morning<em>

Corazon woke up early today. The man quickly got up from his bed _–_ too quickly for his own liking _– _and fell on the floor for no apparent reason with a loud thud.

Falling down the floor for no apparent reason was a complete bullshit of an excuse if you're Donquixote Rocinante.

Quietly cursing his clumsiness, the blond grabbed the tank top hanging on the back of a chair and made his way towards the bathroom while putting said article of clothing on. After brushing his teeth, Corazon then made his way towards the kitchen and was surprised when he saw his son already preparing for breakfast.

Six year-old Law looked up from where he stood in front of the fridge and immediately beamed at the sight of his father. The child greeted him a cheerful morning, making Corazon jerk slightly at the sight before him. Law already managed to place two bowls and spoons on the table and had taken the liberty to brew coffee for the blond. Corazon then watched as Law opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk that was thankfully placed on the lowest rack. When his son looked up at him expectantly, the young father gathered his bearings and smiled at his little boy.

"Good morning, little surgeon," Corazon greeted his son back just as cheerfully. He approached the child, took the milk from him, and grabbed the box of cereal from the cupboard. "You're up early…"

Law took his seat and gazed up at his father when the latter ruffled his raven hair. He grinned toothily. "Yep, because I wanna prepare breakfast for us!" he piped cheerfully, taking the box of cereal from his father and pouring a lot in his bowl. He knew his father would eat the rest if the meal was not finished, but Law vowed that morning to consume his breakfast 'til the last dreg. "I was about to go to your room though, because I can't reach the cereal… and because I wanna greet you good morning before you can get out of bed!" he added.

The blond grinned at his child's declaration and helped Law in pouring milk in the bowl. He fixed his own breakfast and gazed at his little son before pushing his bowl aside and plopped his head on the table. "Why are you so nice and dependable, Law?"

His son snickered before eagerly shoveling food in his mouth. Law swallowed the crunchy meal and beamed. "Because Papa is nice and dependable too, no matter how clumsy he is," he simply replied.

Corazon feigned a sob, joyful at his son's reply, and poured coffee in his mug. Before he could take a sip, Law reminded him that the coffee was still hot so he ought to be careful. Corazon had the tendency to burn his tongue when not reminded how hot he was drinking. The young adoptive father heeded his child's words and put the mug back down the table, letting the coffee slightly cool first.

The blond got up from his seat to retrieve a loaf of bread and a jar of Nutella from the fridge. Putting the food on the plate he took from the cupboard, he settled down and started to spread liberal amounts of the tasty treat on the bread. The blond suppressed a grin when he noticed Law wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Bread, Law?"

Corazon received the reaction he was expecting.

"No!"

The young father chuckled. Law was yet to tell him why he hated bread so much and the blond knew when to push his little son into telling the reason why.

Once breakfast was finished, Corazon picked and washed the dishes with Law's assistance. The sponge kept on slipping out of the blond's grasp, along with the bowls and utensils. Luckily, his son managed to catch anything breakable before they hit the floor. Save for the sponge and a spoon that Law missed, nothing was miraculously broken after washing the dishes, an occurrence that only happens whenever Law was present to assist Corazon in doing said chore. With soap on his face and hair (due to the sponge smacking his face when it slipped out of his too-strong grip), the blond grinned down at his son and ruffled the latter's raven locks after wiping his hands on the pink apron he was wearing.

"Thanks, Law! I won't even attempt to think of what might happen if you're not here!" Corazon told his son happily, his smile grateful.

Law beamed up at him and chirped, "You're welcome!" The boy's smile then morphed into a look of horror when his father moved to take a step towards the table, oblivious of the water and soap that spilled on the floor when they were washing the dishes. "Papa, look out!"

Too late. Before the warning could register itself in his mind, Corazon slipped on the floor and fell, bringing a chair down with him when he grabbed the thing in a futile attempt to stop his fall. The blond came down with a loud thud and crash.

Law, who was unable to do anything to stop the fall, could only close his eyes and wince when his father's yelp reached his ears. The child jumped with surprise when the loud THUD! and CRASH! came next, followed by a pitiful groan. Grey eyes slowly opened and scanned the area. At the sight of his father down on the floor and the chair mere inches from him, Law quickly jumped to the blond's aid and gently prodded the latter on the shoulder.

"Papa, where are you hurt?" Law asked, knowing that it was totally pointless to say things like _Are you okay? _or _Are you hurt?_ He had learned long ago that his father tended to lie and say that he wasn't hurt, only for Law to find out that the blond was nursing a bruise, a small wound, or a broken finger or two afterwards. When Corazon did not respond nor move, Law pouted and kept up with prodding (and now poking) his father on the shoulder. "Papa Cora, Uncle Doffy said something about you signing a will before you slip or trip and hit your head hard and not respond anymore when being asked to…"

Corazon bolted upright and rounded on his son immediately. "The hell?! Like I'm gonna die soon and leave you!" he screeched like a banshee, mortified that Doflamingo would say things like that to his beloved (and still young!) angel. As a joke, more likely, but what the heck?!

Law frowned and looked up at his father worriedly. "Is signing a will means you're gonna d-die?" he asked in a small voice. The child then grabbed fistfuls of his father's top and shook his head in denial. "Don't sign a will, Papa! I don't want you to die!" he wailed desperately.

Corazon gathered little Law in his arms and grinned down at him. Trust Doflamingo to put crazy ideas in his son's young mind. Next time his equally crazy older brother paid them a visit, Corazon made a note to smack Doflamingo on the head for saying such a dreadful thing to Law.

"Don't be silly. I'm not gonna die soon!" Corazon told his son reassuringly. "And why are we even talking about it? It's as if merely falling and hitting my head would kill me."

"But..."

Corazon stood up, carrying Law with him. He placed the child on the table and held up two fingers in a victory sign. "I've lived with my clumsiness since childhood, Law. My clumsiness is so clumsy, it can't even kill me nor cause any permanent damage." He grinned when the child snickered at his words.

Corazon spent the rest of the morning mopping the kitchen floor and Law watching his progress from the table. Save for tripping on his foot after cleaning, nothing eventful happened. When father and son walked to the living room, Law looked up at Corazon with a grin.

"I'm gonna wash the dishes later after lunch. You just sit back and let me do the cleaning."

Corazon blinked. "But why? I'm your father, I'm supposed to be doing things like that and not you!"

Grin widening, Law gave his father a mischievous look. "I have a feeling that a plate will shatter later. Oh, and maybe a glass, too."

"Huh?"

"Or maybe we can just order and_—_"

Corazon leaned down at his son and pinched the child's cheeks, his face red with indignation.

"OI!"

* * *

><p><em> That's the fourth chapter! I hope you like it...<em>

_Tell me what you think of it if you have the time! *smiles*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I'm still not sick of putting this sign that says "I do not own One Piece".

**Author's Note: **Replies to guest reviewers will be placed at the end of every chapter from now on. I hope I won't forget that, though...

As requested by BatmanSwim2016 - _"Corazon teaching Law how to ride a bike for the first time"_

_._

_._

_..._with a twist. I blame Shiro-no-Ouji for this. Yes, Shiro(can I call you that?), it's YOUR FAULT. I MEAN, IT'S BOTH OUR FAULT. WE'RE EVIL.

* * *

><p><em>"The Biking Fiasco"<em>

Eight year-old Law excitedly tied his shoelaces, a huge smile making its way on his thin lips. It was a Saturday, and he had been waiting all week for this day to come because his father told him that there was a surprise he prepared for Law in this particular day. He had been relentlessly bugging his father about it for two straight days and when Corazon did not give in and just flashed him those bright yet mysterious smiles, Law knew he had to give up asking and just wait for Saturday to come. And now that it was the day his father would finally reveal what the surprise was about, the raven-haired child's actions were all but brimming with barely contained excitement.

"Law!" he heard his father called for him from the hallway, loud, careless footsteps approaching his room. The child lifted his head to look at the open door just in time to see Corazon walk towards the room. "Law, it's finally the weekend! Are you ready_—_gyah!"

The child pressed his hands against his mouth to contain his laughter as the most expected and utterly normal thing happened, causing his father to stop midway from talking to make way for a surprised yelp to come out of the latter's throat.

It happened quickly: Corazon stepped on his loose shoelace and tripped, falling face first on the wooden floor. And when he got up and stepped forward, the same thing happened yet again. Law's amusement turned to worry when Corazon sat on the floor, rubbing his reddening forehead gingerly and a wince making its way on his kind face. The eight year-old walked towards his father and upon reaching the latter, proceeded to tie the clumsily made shoelace slowly and surely. Law looped the shoelace carefully, pink tongue stuck out between pearly white teeth in concentration. To make sure that Corazon's fall would not happen again, the child turned his attention to the other shoe and remade the laces just as carefully as the other pair.

"There," Law proclaimed once he was done. He looked up at his father and offered the latter a reassuring nod. "You won't step on them anymore because I made sure they won't come loose again."

Corazon offered his son an embarrassed and grateful smile. He stretched out a hand and ruffled the child's raven locks affectionately. "Thank you, Law."

"You're welcome!"

The young father got to his feet once more and regarded his son brightly. "As I was saying before I tripped," he started as Law muffled a giggle, "it's finally Saturday! Are you ready for your surprise?"

Law beamed at his father, grey eyes sparkling with excitement and eagerness. "Yes!"

When Corazon led him out of the house, Law could not help but suppress the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet as they made their way towards the sidewalk. The child most certainly was unable to stop the joyous gasp from coming when he spotted a bicycle parked beside their mailbox, its size perfect for his height. The bicycle was painted a sunny yellow, with an odd smiley face printed on the seat. It was the same bike he saw in the mall, and the smiley an additional design that he was always doodling on his notebooks at school. It appeared that his father had taken a liking to that doodle of Law's and decided to put it as a design for the bike.

Corazon strode towards the bike and swept a long arm towards it, a wide, goofy smile on his face. "Ta da! I got you a bicycle!" he declared, shaking his hands wildly with emphasis to present his surprise to his little son.

Law could only gape at the sight before him for a moment. He walked towards the bike and gently ran a hand reverently on the metal, his eyes shining with happiness. He looked up at his father, expression awed. "It's the same bike I've been looking at in the mall last week," he breathed, hands gripping the handle shakily. The child sucked in a breath when Corazon nodded, looking proud of himself.

"Yep, it is! Thought this would make an awesome present 'cos you're doing very well in school!" Corazon explained brightly and pointed at the smiley face on the bike seat. "And I got the idea for this in the doodles on your notebook. Where did you get the idea for the smiley?"

Law blushed and picked on the black shirt he was wearing. "I drew the smiley because they remind me of your smile, Papa," he admitted bashfully, refusing to meet his father's gaze.

Corazon gasped loudly and placed a hand on his chest, directly where his heart is. "The smiley reminds you of my smile? How sweet! God, thank You for giving me such a sweet and thoughtful son! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack due to severe happiness…"

The blush on Law's cheeks grew fierce and he kicked his father on the knee out of embarrassment when Jora was heard saying 'aaw!' rather loudly in the background.

+.+

The moment Corazon finished fixing the straps of Law's helmet, his young son immediately made a beeline for the yellow bicycle that seemed to beckon him. He chuckled as he supported his son to mount the bike.

"Okay, I'll hold on to you first and help you gain balance. Got it?" the blond asked his son, a smile tugging the corners of his thin lips. Law nodded as a response and grinned from ear to ear.

The following minutes were spent with Corazon supporting Law as the child pedaled enthusiastically, laughing when they went off course (that is, zigzagging on the street instead of weaving a perfectly straight line) and when the blond almost tripped three times in a row, on a completely flat surface at that (tripping on a flat surface was just one of Donquixote Rocinante's many, er, _talents_). When the young father deemed that his son was good enough to balance on his own and was already confident with himself, he let go of Law and gave him a slight push in an attempt to tell the child that he was on his own now. Corazon, however, was not thinking of his action's consequence.

The moment his push gave Law a slight boost in speed, the bicycle swerved precariously and the child gave a surprised yelp before he crashed sideways on the rough pavement. Corazon watched, horrified, as Law's body hit the ground, his son's head making contact with the concrete with a dull thud. The young father gave a shocked cry and quickly made his way to his downed raven-haired angel, trembling hands carefully pulling the boy up in a sitting position. Corazon shakily removed Law's helmet, slightly relieved that he never forgot to put it on the child's head. The blond carefully probed his son's head for any bumps, fingers still trembling as they carded through the child's raven locks. Corazon thanked his lucky stars silently when he found no damage, glad that the helmet he purchased along with the bike was more than reliably durable enough.

Corazon looked his son over and winced at the sight of blood on the child's right elbow and knee. He studied the scrapes and found that the ones on Law's elbow were shallow, unlike the wound on the child's knee which took much of the weight when his son fell.

Law was shaking, making Corazon all the more panicked and undeniably guilty.

"Law, I'm sorry! I should've told you that I'm gonna let go!" he apologized in a pained voice, mad at himself for acting too rashly and just letting his son on his own when he was still incapable of riding the bike on his own. Corazon bit his lower lip. As the one who raised Law, he should have known that the child almost always held an air of confidence when doing the things he showed interest with even if he was still not as adept at handling or doing them at once. The incident where Law accidentally cut his palm with a knife he nicked to dissect a frog when he was five years old was proof for this, making Corazon all the more guilty and for his lip-biting to be more intense that he almost drew blood from his own flesh.

A hiss of pain from the eight year-old drew Corazon's mind to the present and he noticed the child studying the wound on his knee closely. Law looked up at him, tears forming in his grey eyes. He spoke two words that made the blond's stomach flip with remorse.

"It hurts…"

Corazon nodded with understanding and carefully gathered Law in his arms and lifted the latter up. "I know," he murmured as he rubbed his son's back in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry…"

He adjusted his hold on Law and took the bike with his free hand. The walk on their way home was quiet, Law's attempts in holding back a pitiful sniffle too painful for Corazon. Before he knew it they were back inside their house, seated on the couch and he was trying his very best not to flinch as he cleaned his son's wounds who, in turn, hissed and made choking noises while suppressing the urge to just burst to tears and cry due to the pain he must be feeling.

"N-No, don't pour the alcohol just like that!" Law protested when Corazon made to tip the liquid directly on the wounds. The blond almost jumped out of his seat when his son talked, panicked pale blue eyes meeting tear-filled grey ones. "Go get a cotton ball f-first, and…"

The young father nodded and did everything his son told him, albeit clumsily. Corazon gently dabbed the cotton around Law's wounds, glancing at the child every now and then for approval. The raven-haired boy gave a loud yelp when Corazon's shaking fingers accidentally prodded the wound on Law's knee, and the blond gave a strangled cry of his own when his son kicked out his injured limb in reflex and hit the older male square on the jaw.

"Sorry!" Corazon gasped, massaging his jaw and making his son wince. "It's… It's alright, it doesn't hurt! You're the one in pain here, and I apologize for it!"

Law's lower lip trembled when Corazon went back to treating his wounds. After the blond bandaged the child's injuries, he gathered his son in his arms and kissed the top of his raven head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't_—_"

A small hand found its way up and covered Corazon's mouth before he could finish what he was saying. Law looked up at him, smiling a little despite his tears.

"'S all right, not entirely your fault," the child said reassuringly. "I thought I can do it on my own so I let you."

But Corazon was far from being relieved yet. "But I'm your father, it's still my fault_—_"

"If I say it's not your fault _–_ not entirely yours _–_ then it's not!" Law protested, looking determinedly cross with a pout making its way on his lips. Corazon's eyes widened at the outburst and he found himself submissively nodding his head in agreement with his child's claim.

"Erm, Law…"

"Did I tell you not to let go yet? No, right? But the push was completely unnecessary! Anyway, I've come to a decision that it's both our fault, so_—_"

Corazon could only smile and nod meekly at his little son's rambling, glad that Law quickly recovered from the mishap that Doflamingo soon dramatically dubbed as "The Biking Fiasco".

"Orchestrated by none other than my baby brother, Rocinante, and my adorable nephew as his subject! Fufufuffu~!"

* * *

><p><em>Ah, I hope this one turned out okay...<em>

_**13kuroineko** - Oh no, you're absolutely right. *whispers* Shocking. Pink. *snickers* Ah, that talk did the same to me. I didn't know what compelled me to write that part... Oh, I'll try! *grins*_

**_Guest 1_**_ - Ah, yes. It's one of Corazon's trait that got me liking the man the most. *smiles* Hey, that's nice! But writing it won't be easy, I admit. Don't worry though, because I'm definitely gonna write for that one._

**_Ire_**_ - I love Corazon's clumsiness, too! I can't wait to see that in the anime... And yeah, Law's sweet. Ehehe... Thank you!_

_**Guest 2 **- Oh, that? I honestly don't want to do that to Law, but if that meant torturing Corazon somewhat, then I'll try plotting that one out. *smiles*_

_**Guest 3 **- W-Wah, thank you so much! *smiles widely* *eyes sparkling with tears* _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I still don't... own... *sobs quietly* And I do not also own Angels and Airwaves.

**Author's Note: OH, LOOK, ANOTHER UPDATE!**

I hate to break it to you guys, but updates will be quite sporadic because... I'm currently reviewing for a very important exam I'm gonna be taking on the thirteenth day of the first month of the new year (the hell's with this date thingy?!). It's so important (and difficult, I'm certain) and I won't take a "Fail" as a result.

"Oh, what a nice kid!" the people cry.

"No, I'm not!" I cry back. "I'm not doing this for myself, anyway! That's why it's so important!"

A-Ah, ignore that one... *clears throat* So, I just wanna tell you guys so you won't be wondering why I'm not updating, still not updating, and the likes. I'm sorry... *gets depressed like Bepo*

From Kiramurk - _"Probably you could write about a lil older Law crawling into his fathers bed 'cause he had nightmares?"_

I can't help writing five year-old Law. Ugh...

Forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistake and the story quality. I wrote this thing in the midst of a writer's block. I'm so sorry... *mopes in a corner*

* * *

><p><em>Nightmares<em>

"Good night, Bepo," Law told his gigantic polar bear plushie and snuggled against the furry toy, a good night's rest and a promise of nice dreams from his father lulling him to sleep. With a small smile on his lips, the five year-old closed his tired grey eyes and slumbered.

+.+

Corazon quietly opened the door to Law's room to check if his little son was already asleep. At the sight of the soundly sleeping child nestled against the polar bear he bought originally as a bribe to make the small boy go to school, the blond smiled softly and closed the door once more, leaving Law to his dreams filled with pirates and flags and exciting adventures.

+.+

_His father hid him in a large treasure chest and pressed one slender finger against his smiling thin lips, a quiet plead for the child to be quiet. The small boy nodded his head once. He sat inside the big box, wide grey eyes looking up at his father who moved to close the lid. They had been running for god knows how long and when he asked his father who they were running from, the kind man simply replied that they were playing a game and the person they were fleeing from was the 'it' in the game. The boy nodded to his father's explanation, blissfully unaware of the impending danger the two of them were in._

"_Law…"_

_The boy blinked and regarded his father with a hopeful smile. A large warm hand ruffled his messy raven hair, bringing him comfort as he pressed his head closer against it._

"_I love you!"_

_The lid was closed with a sharp click, and Law grinned to himself. Of course he knew it already, why did his father keep on professing his love for his child repeatedly this day? It was as if something bad will happen to his bright yet clumsy golden-haired father…_

"_Rocinante went that way!"_

"_Tell the Beast we found him!"_

_The loud ringing of steel reached Law's ears and he sat straighter in the chest, alarmed. Shouts echoed through the heavy rainfall, angry and taunting. His father's voice shouted back, speaking words in a foreign language that Law could not understand. The child lifted his hands and tried to push the lid open but it would not budge. It felt heavy, so he could only assume that his father piled something on top of the intricately-carved wooden chest._

"_Rocinante, or Brave Heart as you were tagged by our enemies, why did you pretend you were a mute?" an angry voice asked in a shout as another clang of steel resounded outside. Law could only guess that his father was caught in a skirmish with whoever those people were. But why were they fighting? Was it part of the game?_

_His father's gentle yet strong voice responded, "I don't have to say anything to you people…!"_

_Blades clashed again as the rain poured harder on the earth, accentuated by the angry voices of his father's enemies. "How dare you mock the Beast?!" cried the same voice from earlier._

"_That's enough, Master Marksman! He'll die before the Beast reaches us; that's why we stripped you of your pistols to guarantee that you won't shoot him. You don't want that, do you?" asked a malicious voice. Law pressed his ear against the wood to be able to hear more of the words being thrown outside._

"_Behehe! It doesn't matter," said another whose voice sounded like the person was suffering from a heavily-stuffed nose, "this one led all of us here so that we'd have an all-out war with the king!"_

_The owner of the malicious voice spoke again. "Oh, a sinful one, he is!"_

_The sound of a cloth being ripped sounded too close on the chest Law was hidden, followed by a loud crack and a pained grunt. Something crashed against the chest, making it rattle and for Law to fall on his side at the impact. His crown rolled off his head and landed on the wood with a dull clank. Law never bothered to jam it back on his head. The crown was the least of his concern; it was his father's current predicament that worried the child the most._

_Whatever that was happening outside was definitely not a game like his father told him..._

"_Hey, the Beast is here!"_

"_The rightful king of this land!"_

_His father coughed weakly outside, making Law's throat constrict with dread. What was happening, really?_

"_Brave Heart Rocinante, brother to the Demon Knight Doflamingo," came his father's slow, steady voice. "My brother and I infiltrated your army to stop the tragedy you were about to cause. We are knights of the Righteous High King, His majesty's heirs!"_

"_We already know that," responded a new voice coldly, the very sound making Law freeze in fear. "Doflamingo told us the same right before I slaughtered him."_

_Law gasped loudly in horror. Too loud for his father's liking who, in turn, shouted a word of denial in order to mask the child's voice._

"_You lie, Beast! My brother—"_

"_Is dead," the man called Beast replied, voice becoming quite bored. "To think you actually joined us to overthrow your father's rule… your brother sounded very convincing when he told us how you hated the king for making you live among the peasants."_

"_U-Uncle… dead…?" Law whispered, tears forming in his eyes. But he can't be, Doflamingo was one of the finest knights in the kingdom! He can't be easily defeated!_

"_Now, where is your son? My associates told me that he was with you when you escaped…"_

"_I sent him back to my allies. Five thousand men from the North, enough to decimate yours! The line of my family will not be easily broken!"_

_The Beast roared with fury. "You wretched thing! Your army won't stop me from killing your son and wiping out your bloodline!"_

_With a strength he never knew he possessed until now, Law pushed the lid of the chest open with all his might and bore witness to his kind-hearted, golden-haired father's death in the hands of a monstrous man, the knight's blood staining the field of daisies crimson…_

With a terrified gasp Law's eyes shot open, his breath coming in quick yet heavy pants. Cold sweat trickled from the sides of his face along with tears. He looked around but the place he was in was bathed in darkness. The child gave a horrified cry and bolted out of bed, hands clawed frantically at the doorknob and small, bare feet hurriedly making their way to his father's room. Law needed to be sure that his father was still in his room unharmed and _alive—_

+.+

Corazon looked up from the book he was reading when a muffled cry reached his ears. The clock on his bedside drawer showed him the time. The blond put the book down and rubbed his tired eyes. It looked like he was reading again way past his bedtime, since it was already one o'clock.

His thoughts went back to the cry he heard. Corazon's brow furrowed when rapid footsteps approached his room and when the door opened, his eyes widened at the sight that met him.

Law stood by the doorway, looking as if he ran a mile and was drenched in sweat. The child was panting heavily, eyes wildly darting around the room until they beheld what he was searching for. With a cry of relief, he scrambled towards the blond and threw himself in Corazon's waiting arms, hugging the man tightly as if his very life depended on it. When Corazon embraced his child just as fiercely, Law sobbed against his chest, his tears soaking the blond's shirt.

The young father whispered calming words at his son and rubbed a hand on the child's back until he calmed down. It took a few moments for Law to stop, refusing to relinquish his hold with the fear of Corazon's existence being another dream that would transform into a horrific nightmare. His son's renewed sobs made Corazon's heart heavy with fear. What did his child dream of to cause him such distress?

"Please calm down, Law," he told his son gently, placing his palms on either side of Law's face and making the latter look him in the eye. "You're awake now, this isn't a dream anymore… calm down, please, don't cry…"

"B-But you died, a-and Uncle Doffy t-too, and the… the B-Beast will get me…" the distressed child sobbed, burying his face on his father's chest. "I-I saw you d-die, Papa… y-you got killed! The Beast killed you and Uncle Doffy!" Law wailed.

Corazon froze with shock at his child's words. He dreamt of his and Doflamingo's deaths? And who might be this "Beast" his little son was talking about?

"It's just a bad dream, Law. A very bad one," the blond told his one reassuringly. "Please, listen to me. I'm still here, and Uncle Doffy's in his house. That Beast person is just a figment of your imagination, and he will continue to haunt your dreams if you believe in him. And do you think he'll get me and Uncle Doffy easily?"

"N-No," Law replied shakily and lifted his head to look up at his father once more. Corazon gave his son a soft smile and kissed the top of his head. "Y-You and Uncle Doffy…"

"Will not die that easily," Corazon finished for his son firmly. "I promise. So don't let that bad dream get you. You're a big boy now, right?"

Law nodded and took a shaky breath. "O-Okay…"

Corazon sighed with relief when his son finally calmed down. He was honestly not very good at comforting children, so when his son composed himself and gave him a smile, Corazon felt accomplished. He lay back down on the bed with his son, hugging Law close after he pulled the blanket up to cover them both.

"But you can be a little boy again and sleep together with me tonight," he said gently as he stared at his son who looked back at him sleepily. "I'll let you sleep here with me every time a bad dream gets you. Okay?"

Law nodded gratefully and yawned, snuggling closer to his father's comforting warmth. "I'm sorry Law woke you up, Papa."

A chuckle escaped Corazon's lips. "I was just about to go to sleep when you came in."

"Unfair," his son whined sleepily. "You let me sleep early but you sleep very late. Unfair."

"No, I'm not," Corazon replied with a lighthearted laugh. "I just lost track of time, that's why I'm gonna sleep late tonight.

"Mn…"

"I swear it's true."

"M'kay." Law gave his father one last sleepy smile and closed his eyes. "Good night, Papa. I love you."

The blond smiled and ran his fingers through his son's hair, a thought suddenly coming to mind. He got lost in it immediately that he failed to notice that he was verbally uttering the words softly.

_"Todavía estoy, sin devoción  
>porque todos nos dormimos al volante<br>dormido y así rodeado de  
>lo que sentimos.<br>Un mal sueño._

_En una cuerda y tiró a través del océano_  
><em>con mi corazón, estoy perdido en el mar,<em>  
><em>y todo tipo de pensamientos grita miseria.<em>  
><em>Tan solo."<em>

With a start, the blond blinked and gently shook his head to remove the thought off his mind. He gazed at his sleeping son and pulled the child closer to him.

"Good night and sweet dreams from this night forward, Law. I love you, too." Corazon kissed Law's forehead and closed his eyes, letting the steady breathing of his son lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'M SO SORRY FOR WRITING SUCH A THING AS LAW'S NIGHTMARE.<em>

_*someone tries to stop author from jumping off a cliff*_

_EDIT_

_Notes:_

_Beast - Kaido_

_Master Marksman - Gladius_

_Owner of the malicious voice - Diamante_

_The other one with a bad cold - Trebol_

_High King - er... Homing?_

_Corazon and Doflamingo were knights. You can guess what timeline Law's dream was set in._

_Translation:_

_"I am still, without devotion  
>Cause we're all asleep at the wheel<br>Asleep and so surrounded by  
>What we feel<br>A bad dream_

_On a rope and pulled through the ocean_  
><em>With my heart, I'm lost out at sea<em>  
><em>And every kind of thought screams misery<em>  
><em>So lonely."<em>

_Yes, the Donquixotes are Spanish. But I don't know how to speak the language, soo... forgive me for murdering it. Anyone can speak Spanish here? Please let yourselves known, I'm begging you! *drops on my knees and looks around pleadingly*_

_Please tell me what you think of this chapter. And you're free to spit and curse at me. And threaten me with torture and death. *gulps*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Author's Note: **Thought I'd try putting something up for Christmas before launching back to review mode. Happy Yule, everyone! *smiles*

Again, sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes and the quality of the story. This one's rushed, seeing that it's gonna be Christmas tomorrow. *fidgets*

* * *

><p><em>Yule<em>

Having finished with the necessary preparations for the upcoming holiday season, Corazon grinned proudly at the decorations he placed all around the house. It did not matter that he prepared everything all on his own; it was as if it was his first time celebrating Christmas alone. Last year was one of the exceptions ever since he moved on his own, though, since Doflamingo was not overly busy with work (one of the few occurrences back then) that time. Their parents were delighted when the brothers showed up and greeted them warmly with identical broad smiles and huge hugs. That was one of Corazon's happiest Christmases ever.

The blond pulled himself out of his thoughts and proceeded to pick up the messes he made when he was clumsily decorating the living room. He placed the boxes back in the basement (he only tripped once) and went to his room where the new occupant of his humble home was. A smile appeared on Corazon's lips as his gaze fell on the sleeping infant on his bed.

Two weeks have passed after Corazon found the baby named Law in front of the town's church. No one still claimed the baby to be theirs and instead of leaving him to the authorities, the blond decided to let Law stay with him until the baby's parents decided to show up. But to Corazon the thought seems unlikely, seeing as to how they just abandoned an infant out in the snow. Right then and there, the blond decided that if no one claimed Law, he will adopt the infant himself legally. It would be a difficult process since he had to prove that no one was searching for the child anymore, but Corazon's mind was already set. He will be the one to take care of Law from now on.

Law's coos brought the blond back to the present and Corazon noticed that the baby was finally awake. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"You hungry, Law?"

+.+

Now that Corazon thought about it, this would not only be his first Christmas alone.

Alone? Scratch that. Corazon was not going to be alone tonight.

Adjusting his hold on the quiet infant in his arms, the blond made his way towards the town square to take part in the Christmas party the whole neighborhood organized. Corazon could not help but feel grateful for this set-up; whoever came up with the idea deserved a gold medal. The blond looked around and happily chatted with his neighbors, smiling warmly at anyone who showed concern for the baby in his arms. He then showed Law the stalls some of his neighbors set up, the goods they were selling ranging from food to handmade crafts and toys. Corazon purchased two polar bear key chains when Law cooed adorably at the sight of them.

"And this here, Law, is the bonfire that we're gonna light up later!" Corazon told the baby enthusiastically. It was an idea he shared with his neighbors, originally a tradition from where the Donquixotes came from. Law looked up at him, one of the key chains in his mouth. The blond gently took it from the baby's grasp who, in turn, tried to grab back. "No, this isn't food. Tsuru will have my head if she sees me letting you suck on this…"

The hours passed with much dancing and celebrating; Corazon himself had his share in an impromptu square dance his red-haired neighbor Shanks started. With much slipping and accidentally tossing the glass of pumpkin juice he was supposed to be drinking, the blond managed to disentangle himself from Shanks and made his way back to Makino, Shanks's wife, who volunteered to look after Law before her husband managed to pull Corazon on the dance floor along with another of their neighbors.

"Makino, you're husband's crazy," Corazon panted, his eyes still on the dance floor. Shanks now had Tsuru and a friend named Mihawk on either side of him, dancing along the jaunty tune. Tsuru was demanding to be let go while Mihawk looked utterly murderous. Corazon snickered; dancing certainly was not in the dark-haired kendo instructor's dictionary. The blond looked at Shanks's wife to take Law back but what his gaze met made his eyes wide with surprise.

Instead of Makino, Donquixote Homing stood in front of him, a giggling Law in his arms. Besides Homing, there was also Corazon's mother and older brother, the latter grinning widely at the youngest Donquixote.

"I-I thought… you said you guys were busy…" he spluttered, joy slowly filling his chest with warmth.

"Well, it's high-time we spend Christmas together, all of us from now on, baby brother," Doflamingo answered and ruffled Corazon's already messy hair.

Corazon bit his lip and lowered his head to hide the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. If he was completely honest with himself, spending the Yule alone really saddened him. It was something he should understand, given that their family was busy with the many businesses they were looking after; Corazon was busy with his share in the business as well. But he could not deny the fact that it depressed him. They should be celebrating together and not apart. Christmas, after all, only happens once a year, and it was his favorite holiday, too! And now that he thought about it, this would be Law's very first Christmas, making Corazon tear up all the more.

He looked up when Homing approached and handed his son the infant in his arms, a kind and warm smile on his face. "Doflamingo is right. This holiday is about family, after all, one we had been neglecting many a time in the past."

Corazon gently took Law from his father and smiled tearfully at them. "You're all here…"

His mother placed a hand on his cheek and smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas, Roci," she told him softly.

Corazon nodded and hugged Law close to his chest. Doflamingo laughed loudly and proceeded to tease the younger brother with how much of a crybaby he was good-naturedly. Corazon accepted them with grace, laughing through his tears and letting his family swallow him and Law in the warmest, happiest family hug ever. Law gurgled happily in his arms, seemingly happy upon seeing Corazon's joyful and wide smile.

Glad and thankful that he and Law would be celebrating a happy Christmas this year, Corazon gave the baby in his arms a sunny grin and lifted the latter high in the air.

"Merry Christmas, Law!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope this turned out to be alright. *fidgets nervously*<em>

_Please tell me what you think if you have the time!_

**_Maya5392_**_ - Ah, t-thank you for reading and reviewing! Is that so? I understand; he's slowly getting out of my good side with what he's doing in the manga/anime right now. Thanks again! *smiles*_

**_Guest_**_ - You're the very first one who reacted to Doffy's favorite anime! *gives you a cake* Law learned it from watching said anime... *grins* Thank you, and thank you for reading and reviewing!_

**_lo_**_ - W-Wah, thank you for saying that! *thanks a friend for translating what you typed* You do? Cool... Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**_Teresa_**_ - Don't worry, it's alright! *smiles* Really? That's so good to hear, it made my day! You will? Thank you so much! Thank you... *smile widens* And thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, and One Piece isn't one of them.

**Author's Notes: **Hullo, everyone! I just wanted to tell you the good news: My examination date's been moved. So, instead of January 13, it's now gonna happed on the first of March. Meaning, I can update in between reviews! *grins like a loon*

Oh, and I know it's already late, but Happy New Year, everyone! In honor of my favorite holiday, this chapter theme is New Year's celebration but with a twist!

Response to guest reviewers: Down. Below. Underworld. Hehehe…

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes...

Here goes…

* * *

><p><em>Fireworks and Surprises<em>

Corazon was troubled.

Now, if he would look at the situation logically and think like the dork-but-really-a-smart person he was, he will have no doubt remedied the problem already. The blond thought of the time the role of a pressured and harassed(?) financial manager was thrust to him and by keeping his cool, he effortlessly solved the problem given to him. The twenty-four year-old wished that he was faced with the same crisis but obviously, the ladies Luck and Fate decided to make him their… boy toy and toss him in a situation where his intelligence was beaten and unceremoniously kicked in the dumpster.

" 'ireworks, Papa Cowa! Law wanna see!" the two year-old baby demanded for the seventh time that morning, waving the small spoon clutched in a tiny fist towards the window as an emphasis to make his point known. "New Year, 'ireworks!"

No, Corazon was not troubled. Not at all. He most certainly was not!

" 'ireworks~!"

Just who in the hell was he kidding.

He was in a state of panic and was trying his damndest to conceal it. Naturally, being the great actor he was, the feat was successful. For now, anyway.

One glance on the date registered in his phone showed the blond just how much he messed up. To think that his adopted son still believed that today was the last day of December…

Corazon internally groaned at the memory of how he tried his very best to wake up Law in New Year's Eve. The baby spent the day stumbling after his adoptive father and babbling about his excitement in seeing the fireworks the blond promised him. Law was too excited and filled with lots of energy to follow Corazon's advice to sleep so the former would be up until past midnight and the blond blamed himself as the cause.

When Doflamingo told Law just how amazing welcoming the new year was, Corazon joined in and instantly launched in a storytelling of his every New Year celebration with his family and the short time he was taken in by Sengoku. The younger Donquixote brother's focus was mainly on the beautiful fireworks that bathed the inky night sky with their bright, sparkling lights. He described the beauty of the fireworks to Law in all their artistic sense and detail, fondly calling them "sky flowers", putting at least ten veteran writers to shame at how magnificently he worded every description as Doflamingo so teasingly pointed out. The praise made Corazon splutter and blush like a kid who was embraced by the person he reverently looked up to, causing his elder brother to laugh out loud and for his adopted son to giggle at the adults' shenanigans.

To make the long story short and to save Corazon from his current dilemma a bit, the talk ended with Law _–_ who was so excited and energetic and looking forward to the fireworks his father talked about _–_ awake all day and asleep all night long. How the raven-haired infant managed to sleep with ease through the racket the extension of the Donquixote Family (Doflamingo's best and closest friends in layman's term) all night and the loud noises the firecrackers emitted still boggled Corazon.

Of course, Corazon tried his hardest to wake his little son so that the baby will be able to take part in the celebration and see the fireworks one of the family set up for himself. When Law did not wake up when Corazon gently requested him to, the blond resorted to tickling and cheerfully yelling along with the countdown to midnight in his room where the baby was sleeping. The blond even ended up asking every member of the family to wake his little son up but to no avail. Trebol even got an evil eye from Law for hovering too close for the infant's liking. After that, the baby simply closed his grey eyes and went back to sleep.

("Uhahaha! Get ready for a tantrum tomorrow, Corazon!" Diamante ever so charmingly reminded the young father.)

Law's happy chant of the word fireworks brought the blond back to the present. He gave his son an utterly apologetic look, sky blue eyes downcast and thin lips slightly pursed. Corazon fidgeted in his seat for a bit before he leaned forward, reached a long arm across the table, and gently patted one of his adopted son's chubby cheeks. He hated to break it to his baby, but he had to. So, he steeled himself and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Law, but…" Corazon hesitated for a bit but continued. "It's already January the first."

Law tilted his head to the side in confusion and leaned further to his father's touch. A look of contemplation filled the baby's face, thinking over his Papa Cowa's words.

"Fi'st?" the baby repeated, blinking as he stared at the mournful blond before him. When the latter nodded silently, Law frowned in concentration and came to a conclusion as to why his father got so sad all of a sudden moments later. "No more 'ireworks?"

Corazon sighed and nodded dejectedly at his son's answer. He wanted to tell Law in detail that the New Year celebration already over but he opted for the thing that his little wonder would easily understand. With a heavy heart, he averted his gaze and quietly said, "No more fireworks."

Law did not make a sound. Corazon kept his eyes glued on his forgotten toast on the plate and pulled his hand on Law's cheek back. Quietly, the blond stood up, crossed the distance between them, and gathered his son in his arms. He waited for the weight of the revelation to make itself known to Law but the baby made no further reaction about it.

The young father crossed his eyebrows. Was Law not disappointed with the fact that he missed the pyrotechnic displays?

"Papa Cowa not see 'ireworks, too? You sad? Not see 'ireworks make you sad?"

Law's question took Corazon by surprise. The blond was expecting for his little son to sulk and get mad for not seeing the fireworks, and Law's concern for Corazon's sudden sadness was the least of the young adoptive father's thoughts. How very wrong the young father was!

"No, Law," Corazon replied, slowly tearing up because of his little one's concern. He blinked rapidly to get rid of the impending tears but failed rather dramatically in doing so. The blond sniffled a bit, his emotional side winning over when Law spoke again.

"Papa Cowa not see 'ireworks because Law sleep. Law bad…"

Corazon almost squawked at the self-blame Law bestowed upon himself. He was only a baby, there was no way for him to try to fight off sleep if that was what his body needed, so why in the world was he blaming himself?

"No! Law not bad_–_ I mean, you're not bad!" Corazon retorted loudly, correcting himself when he accidentally mimicked Law's baby talk. He settled himself on a nearby chair and put Law on his lap. Corazon looked at his little son and shook his head as an added emphasis. "I'm sad because you weren't able to see the fireworks… I shouldn't have let you stay up all day and tried my hardest to urge you to go to sleep so…"

Groaning, the blond ran a hand through his golden locks and tugged them with frustration. The baby looked up at him and tilted his raven head to the side with a slightly confused expression.

"Papa Cowa not see 'ireworks because of Law," the baby simply pointed out and grabbed fistfuls of his father's shirt. Law looked up at Corazon with wide, apologetic eyes and frowned, clearly upset. "Law bad, is sorry…"

The young father frantically shook his head and stupidly flailed his long arms around when Law started to cry and burrowed against him, sobbing quietly. Sometimes, Corazon really couldn't handle his baby's ability to quickly grasp and understand the situation they were in and somehow misinterpret them whenever the blond gave out the wrong signals.

_Holy shit, _"Law, please don't cry! I'm sad because YOU didn't see the fireworks! It's not your fault; don't say sorry!"

Corazon's panic only added up to Law's distress and the baby cried louder.

+.+

"What the hell, Gladius?!"

The steampunk outfit-garbed man in question only spared Corazon a quick glance before going back to what he was previously doing. The clumsy blond who just got back up on his feet after tumbling down the steps on his front door, on the other hand, openly gaped at the sight before him.

Numerous fireworks littered within Corazon's spacious lawn. A small box of sparklers was laid precariously on top of another containing rockets of all sizes. A few feet away from him, Gladius continued setting up more fireworks while talking to someone over the phone. Once the call ended, the spiky-haired male faced Corazon with an arched eyebrow.

"Doffy's on his way here," said the man, looking proud of himself while starting to set up the rockets carefully. The way Gladius cradled a particularly large rocket to his chest made Corazon think of a father gently holding his newborn baby. The blond mentally grinned at the spiky-haired's obsession for explosives.

Corazon crossed the distance between them and poked the nearest rocket with the tip of his finger, earning an angry warning and a swat on the head from his brother's friend. The blond flinched and gingerly rubbed the side of his head as Gladius went on a tirade of how the blond easily catch things on fire for no particular reason, backing away slowly and falling on his back when he tripped on a box full of unidentified firecrackers. Gladius actually let out an angry shrill that would make Jora proud, bodily lifted Corazon off the ground, and unceremoniously dumped the blond on a spot in the lawn free from firecrackers and trip hazards.

A sports car with outrageous pink stripes stopped on the side of the street and out came Doflamingo, wearing a matching pink shirt and jeans. The older Donquixote brother strode towards the lawn and grinned down at his younger brother who was still slumped gracelessly on the grass.

"Law still napping?"

Corazon blinked confusedly at his brother's question so Gladius answered for him.

"Yeah."

"Doffy, what_—_"

Doflamingo placed his hands in his pockets and grinned smugly at Corazon. "Law wasn't able to see the fireworks last night, so I asked Gladius to remake it," the elder brother said rather childishly, grin still in place. "Bet he got upset about it."

"Yeah, but…" Corazon hunched his shoulders and averted his gaze sheepishly. "He actually got upset when he found out that didn't see the fireworks, too…"

Doflamingo cackled loudly. "Well then," he said and gestured at Gladius's finished work, ready to be set off. "The sun's setting. Make sure you keep Law distracted and on eight pm sharp, go make yourselves comfortable on the roof _–_ and don't you dare fall over or else I'll murder you myself" The younger brother visibly cringed at the warning "_—_and as they say, sit back, relax, and Happy New Year, Roci!"

Corazon could only jump at his older brother and smother the latter with a huge bear hug, stammering his thanks all the while. The young father was sure that Law would love his Uncle Doffy's surprise.

* * *

><p><em>So, that concludes Corazon and Law's New Year celebration. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for the quality, BA terms were running in my mind when I wrote this.<em>

_Tell me what you think in the reviews if you have the time! *smiles gratefully*_

_**PrawnCrackers (response to your review on chapter five) **__– Good Lord, let's not think about it… *car crashes in the distance* Thank you so much! I try to make every plot as adorable as I could, and I got so happy when I read your review! Thanks so much again for reading and reviewing! *smiles happily*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **We all know who rightfully owns One Piece. Me_-_ *gets killed by an angry mob*

**Author's Notes: **Ah well, damn it. I'm so sorry for the super late update, guys. And what's more, I'm gonna make you wait again! *glares at the mock examination given to us* I'm sorry to tell you that I have to focus on my upcoming examination in March 1, so the whole February will be spent reviewing, making revisions, plotting how to kill the person who'll make our exams, and the likes. We've taken a mock exam today and just by the looks of it, the examiner's given us the tip of the iceberg only. To make the long story short, the upcoming exam will be difficult. _Very difficult_. Man, I'm so sorry I'm gonna leave you hanging again, guys. Alright, I'll stop here. But… I'm just so disappointed that I'd have to leave you, my dear readers, hanging again… *mopes whilst cursing RL in the distance*

On a completely different note… this story's got 70+ favorites and follows! Good lord! I wasn't expecting for this story to capture so much attention! And 6,100+ views? Good heavens. *sheds tears of happiness* You guys… are literally the best… *cries some more*

**As requested by Cassie **_**–**_** "**_I would like to see maybe little Law reacting to when Corazon brings a girl that he is dating to the house.__"_

Sorry this took so long, Cassie and the rest of my readers. And I'm so sorry it's so crappily written. *blames self for writing this chapter and reviewing for my exams simultaneously*

**Another note: **I wanted to write how Corazon reacts to Doffy's _schemes _and upon meeting the girl the younger Donquixote's about to date. So, uhh… there.

* * *

><p><em>Is She Gonna Be…?<em>

"'Go and meet girls,' he said. 'It'll be fun,' he said," Corazon grumbled for the umpteenth time that evening as he drove his car towards the Baratie, a restaurant he once worked at (not that he needed it, he just wanted to try things out) as a cook, huffing in irritation as he adjusted his tie _–_ damn, the thing's kind of strangling him _–_ using his free hand. "'I've set a blind date for you, Roci! You'll enjoy it!' A blind date? For me? What does he think of me, a desperate teenager looking for love? Damn you, Doffy!"

The fuming blond stopped his car in front of the restaurant, got out of the vehicle, and handed the waiting chauffeur his keys so the latter could park his car for him. Corazon must've looked a tad homicidal for the lad hurried away, clearly desperate to get out of the angry blond's sight. Corazon felt pity for the working guy but his irritation returned tenfold when he remembered just why in the nine pits of hell he was wearing one of his best suits and was standing in front of a fine-dining restaurant.

Two days ago, Doflamingo and his best friend Vergo talked to Corazon (mostly the older brother, in fact) about the younger Donquixote brother's relationship status. Doflamingo was suddenly so bothered that his baby brother was still single despite his good looks ("Second to me, of course," the older brother added with a smug grin) to which Corazon simply shrugged at and stated that he was very much content with what he has right now. Besides, Law was with him, so why waste his time meeting pretty girls that most probably would end up ditching him not only because of his clumsiness but also due to the fact that he has an adopted son?

The latter reason ticked the young adoptive father off. If a woman he would be meeting found out about Law and reacted negatively to it, then Corazon would politely ask her to leave and forget what he was taught as he grew up by slamming the door on her face. Literally if he had to, if she won't respect and accept Law.

His older brother was not deterred, however. Doflamingo so glibly pointed out that a _no girlfriend since birth _like Corazon should be going out and mingling with women his age. Vergo, usually stoic, actually grinned at the term the older brother used, causing Corazon's cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

True, he hadn't had a girlfriend but that doesn't prove anything!

When his brother and his best friend laughed at him, Corazon took his leave with as much dignity he could muster, face then turning beet red. Doflamingo tried to discuss the topic again many times the following day but the young father expertly diverted it to a much more interesting one: Donquixote Doflamingo's very own relationship status. The older brother clamped his mouth shut and avoided the topic, a thoughtful look on his face.

"_I have an idea,"_ Doflamingo then told him all of a sudden and left without another word.

And that idea turned out to be the predicament Corazon found himself in that evening.

Looking at his watch, the blond gave out a horrified gasp when he found out that he was twenty minutes late for his date. Annoyance at being set up aside, Corazon was still a proper man and making his date wait was totally unbecoming of him.

Oh, the scolding his mother would give him when she finds out.

With a murmur of apology to his beloved mother, Corazon hurried inside the restaurant and tripped upon entering the place, thankful that he did not manage to bring someone else down with him on the floor. A passing waiter helped the blond back on his feet.

"I take it you have a reservation, sir. Your name, please?" asked the waiter politely and smiled at Corazon. The blond nodded and acted as if he had not tripped at all, his overall aura emitted what appeared to be confidence.

"Corazon adjusted his damn tie again and smiled back at the waiter, albeit strained. "I have. That would be Donquixote Rocinante."

"Oh! Your date is already waiting for you, Mister Donquixote. This way, please."

The word shit ran in Corazon's mind repeatedly in a panicked scream while maintaining a calm demeanor as he quietly followed the waiter to his table. True to the latter's word, a woman was already waiting for him there, looking at the place with a serene smile on her face. Corazon found himself slowing on his steps as he stared at her, eyes glued at her smile. When she seemed to feel that someone's eyes were on her, she tilted her head towards their direction, canary yellow orbs instantly meeting Corazon's sky blue ones. With her serene smile clearly directed at him, the blond could not help but swallow audibly. He thanked the waiter and approached the table on his own, feeling his self-consciousness go through the roof as he moved.

Corazon gathered his confidence and smiled back. Once he reached the table, he sat down on his chair.

A dull thud sounded within the vicinity, followed by a highly surprised yelp.

Corazon found himself lying flat on his back, long legs up in the air, and wide eyes looking up at the ceiling. He could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment when he felt almost everyone within the area looked at him and a sudden hush filled the place for a few seconds. The blond heard footsteps approach and the woman's worried yet _amused _face met his gaze, canary yellow eyes smiling at him.

"Looks like I misjudged the position of the chair," Corazon said shyly in a weak attempt at humor. Oh god, now he made himself look like a dork in front of her.

The woman, however, smiled at him and offered Corazon one of her slender hands, the other tucking a stray lock of green hair behind her ear. She chuckled, amused.

"It looks like you did."

+.+

It had been a week since Corazon's first blind date, set up by Doflamingo, and the younger Donquixote found himself taking back his anger at his older brother every time he went on a date with the woman he was previously set up with.

Monet turned out to be a nice girl, much to Corazon's relief. She was smart, funny in her own way, and had such a mysterious smile that made the blond curious as to what it could mean. When Corazon dropped a hint about himself being an adoptive father, the woman seemed amused _–_ in a very nice way, the youngest Donquixote felt _–_ at the thought. She even complimented him of being a caring dad, what with the blond's way of treating the woman with kindness and respect.

(Corazon blushed madly at the praise but when Monet commented about it, the blond blamed the summer heat for making his skin _–_ most especially his face flush a bright pink. She giggled lightly, highly amused.)

So, Corazon did what he felt was right and admitted that he has an adopted son living with him.

To the blond's surprise and utmost relief, Monet was accepting of his confession. She herself was personally taking care of an orphaned niece for two years now, the baby being two years younger than Law. And much to Corazon's shock and disbelief, Monet turned out to be Jora's, his neighbor, only daughter. The youngest Donquixote did not honestly know how to react when she told him that.

Damn, he did not even know what to make of that fact.

Corazon got out of his car, followed by Monet who politely refused to be treated like a princess and have the door opened for her. The blond gingerly rubbed the back of his head when she smiled at him, canary yellow eyes sparkling with mirth when he almost tripped.

"Just relax, Corazon," the green-haired woman reminded him placidly, one slender hand rubbing his arm in a comforting manner. "You're introducing me to Law, not to the president, king, or something."

The blond gave an anxious smile that made her giggle lightly. He pulled on his shaggy hair fretfully and chuckled weakly. "Y-Yeah, still…"

Monet pressed a finger on his thin lips to silence him. "You're such a nervous wreck. Doflamingo should share his overflowing confidence with you," she said rather affectionately, her eyes glowing at the mention of the older Donquixote brother's name. Corazon grinned knowingly and nodded.

"Haha, he should" he replied as they walked towards the house and opened the door for her. Corazon followed her inside and led her to the living room and kindly asked her to wait for him a bit.

"Law? I'm home!"

Quick, shuffling footsteps reached Corazon's ears and seconds later, the sight of a spotted, furry hat met his gaze, followed by an exclamation he always loved to hear whenever he went home after leaving for something important.

"Papa Cora!"

The blond knelt and accepted his little son with open arms as the latter ran and jumped in his embrace, short upper limbs wrapped themselves around his neck. A loud, wet kiss was placed in Corazon's cheek which he returned with his own. Tickling ensued briefly, making four year-old Law shriek with laughter and bat the offending long fingers half-heartedly.

Corazon heard Monet muffled a giggle from the living room and he smiled. He stood up and carried Law with him. Regarding his little son with a slightly curious look. He flicked the child's button nose gently and grinned at Law's giggle.

"Where's your Uncle Doffy?" he inquired, one golden brow raised at the absence of the older blond.

Law patted his father's cheeks and smiled. "Unca Doffy fell asleep because he got tired when he ran after me all day!"

A mental image of the older Donquixote brother running after an energetic Law sprang in Corazon's mind and he snickered, even more so when his son smirked mischievously up at him. He was about to tell Law to run Doflamingo ragged again when he remembered that Monet was waiting for them in the living room. Corazon swallowed audibly, apprehension creeping up at him again as he thought of how Law would react if he introduce the child to the woman. Steeling himself, he put Law back on his little feet and walked with him towards the living room while putting a hopeful smile on his slowly paling face.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, Law…"

Unsurprisingly, the raven-haired boy his behind Corazon and peered up timidly at Monet when they reached the living room. He could feel the child's small hands gripping one of his legs. The blond looked at Monet and gave her a strained smile, eyes silently pleading for her to understand his son's shyness and wariness towards strangers.

Monet lightly laughed at Corazon's expression and knelt in front of Law when the blond gently nudged his son forward to fully face her. "Hello, Law. I'm Monet. Your father told me lots about you, especially…" she said friendlily and showed the raven-haired boy a small box of dark chocolates. "Here you go, I made them myself. I hope you'll like my gift, Law"

Law looked at Monet then at the box tied with a yellow ribbon and back at her. He coyly took it from the woman and offered her a grateful yet shy smile. "T-Thank you, Miss Mone'," the child stammered happily. When his father gave him an encouraging and approving grin, Law looked back at the smiling Monet and grinned toothily at her with cheeks slightly dusted with pink. "You're pretty…"

Corazon grinned triumphantly when Monet giggled and slightly blushed herself at his son's compliment. The blond knew that the little boy said it not because he had been given chocolates which he was a sucker for but because it was a truth he saw. Well, maybe it helped that Monet gave Law something he liked to aid the kid in warming up to her, Corazon added as an afterthought. His son was still a very young boy, after all.

"Papa Cora?"

Law looked at his father, upstairs where Doflamingo was napping most probably in the child's bed, then at Monet who was gazing back at the raven-haired boy with a mixture of amusement and interest. The four year-old bit his lower lip, deep in thought, and took one of the woman's hands in his much smaller ones.

"Is she gonna be my mama?" the little boy asked curiously, wide grey eyes darting from Corazon then to the stairs where the sound of footsteps could be heard.

Monet rose from her position just as the younger Donquixote tilted his head to look at Doflamingo who entered the living room, the older brother's face surprisingly (slightly) serious. Corazon noticed how his brother's eyes, which were thankfully not hidden by the pair of sunglasses the latter almost always wore, locked with Monet's for a few seconds.

Corazon suddenly felt so awkward for a reason. The awkwardness escalated when Law spoke again.

"If she's gonna be my mama, Unca Doffy'll get sad because he's got a picture of Miss Mone' in his phone. She looks very pretty even if she's not looking in the camera and…"

The young father almost burst out laughing when Doflamingo's cheeks turned pink but was glad that he managed to control himself. His older brother liked Monet? Corazon shook his head as a grin slowly made its way to his lips. He knew he should not have trusted his older brother's major schemes in blind dating. When he glanced at Monet, he saw that she, too, was sporting a faint blush on her cheeks.

Corazon gave a dramatic sigh and picked up Law, settling the little tyke on his shoulder. He looked at Doflamingo and Law before rolling his eyes with amusement. "Really, Doffy? Setting me up on a blind date with a girl you like?"

Doflamingo actually had the decency to look surprised and, much to Corazon's amusement, embarrassed. The older blond looked at Law instead and unconsciously jutted his lower lip out in a pout that made father and son exchange a grin. "And why are you rifling through my phone without permission, young man?" the older Donquixote asked in mock annoyance, hands on his hips and a foot tapping edgily on the wooden floor.

Corazon and Law chose to ignore Doflamingo and the younger blond snickered. He looked at Monet and flashed a sunny smile.

"So, Monet, let's go out again tomorrow. I'll bring Law with us!" he said brightly and gave her a cheeky grin that made her giggle. "If you want to, that is."

The woman saw through Corazon's attempt at annoying his older brother and she smiled back just as brightly in agreement. "Sure, why not?" she replied cheerfully.

Law blinked and looked at Doffy from his perch and grinned toothily, almost reassuringly, and patted his father's head. "Don't worry, Unca Doffy! I want an auntie, not a mama. My Papa Cora is 'nough for me."

There was approximately five seconds of silence. Then…

"LAW, YOU LOVE ME TOO DARN MUCH!"

"It's me he loves, bonehead. Fufuffu!"

You can guess who said that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An explanation for Doffy's case<strong>_

_Okay, fellas. So, Doffy likes Monet but asks her to meet Corazon in a blind date. The reason? Doffy can't fathom the fact that he likes her. _

"_What? The hell is wrong with Doflamingo? If he likes her, why push her off to Roci?" the people cry, outraged and confused._

_It's because Doffy thinks he's not ready for a relationship yet, what with being busy with the business and being the proud guy who doesn't want to just easily fall for a woman who can bend him to her will._

_Okay, that's just me talking. Doffy's kinda nice in this fic because the events in the manga concerning his and Roci's past did not and would not happen here. That's all. *grins*_

_Hope you like this chapter. You can tell me what you think in the review section if you like and if you have the time! *smiles widely*_


End file.
